poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey, Ryan and Friends fight with Shrek/Shrek apologises
This is how Donkey and Friends fight with Shrek and Shrek apologises in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek. Shrek hears a thud and he comes out of his house Shrek: Donkey? Guys? they are building something across the swamp Shrek: What are you doing? Donkey: We would think, of all people, you would recognize a wall when you see one. Shrek: Yeah. But, The wall was supose to go around my swamp, not through it. Ryan F-Freeman: No, Shrek. This is around your half. Orla Ryan: Ryan's right. Don't you see? This is your half and this is our half. Shrek: Oh? Your half. Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Our half. Oisin Ryan: Matau's right. Donkey and we helped rescue the princess. We did half the work, we get half the booty. Donkey: Yeah. Now hand us that big old rock. The one that looks like your head. Shrek moves all the twigs away, till Donkey head butts one Shrek: Back off! Donkey: No, you back off! Shrek: This is my swamp! Crash Bandicoot: No! This is ''our ''swamp! Shrek: Let go, guys! Meg Griffin: You let go! Shrek: Stubborn heroes with Ryan and Meg! Cody Fairbrother: Smelly ogre! Shrek: Fine! go the stick as Donkey falls Donkey: Hey, hey, hey, come back here. We're not through with you yet. Shrek: Well, I'm through with you! Donkey: Uh-uh! You know, with you it's always, "Me, me, me!" Well, guess what! Now it's our turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me. Including my friends. You insult us and you don't appreciate anything that we do! You're always pushing us around or pushing us away. Shrek: Oh, yeah? Well, if I treated you so bad, how come you came back? Donkey: Because that's what friends do! Cody Fairbrother: Donkey's right. And friends forgive each other! Shrek: Oh, yeah. You and Donkey are right, Cody. I forgive you. Sari Sumdac: Wait a second. You forgive us? Shrek: Oh, yes, Sari. I do. For stabbin' me in the back! in his bathroom and closes the door Sean Ryan: with frustration I am sick of your attitude, Shrek! Ryan F-Freeman: Us too, Sean. Shrek You're so wrapped up in layers, Onion boy. Donkey: Ryan's right. You're afraid of your own feelings! Shrek: Go away! As for Ryan and Meg's team, get out of here! Go on, get! Cody Fairbrother: You see? And now you are doing it again, just like you did to Fiona! Donkey: Cody's right! All she ever did was like you, maybe even love you. Shrek: Love me? She said I was ugly! A hideous creature. I heard you lot talking. Donkey: She wasn't talkin' about you, she's talkin' about, uh, somebody else. comes out of the bathroom Shrek: She wasn't talking about me? Well then who was she talking about? Donkey: Uh-uh, no way. We ain't saying anything. You don't wanna listen to us. Right? Right? Shrek: Guys? Bertram T. Monkey and Donkey: No! Shrek: Okay, look. I'm sorry, all right? Donkey: Hmph. Shrek: (sighs deeply) I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly ogre. Can you forgive me? Donkey: Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Shrek: Right. out his hand Friends? Donkey: Friends. Shrek's hand The Technorganic Empire: Friends. it Shrek: So. What did Fiona say about me? Sci-Ryan: What are you asking us for? Why don't you just go ask her? Shrek: (gasps in realization) The wedding! We'll never make it in time! Donkey: Ha-ha-ha! Never fear, where there's a will, there's a way, and I have a way! (whistles) has arrived Shrek: Guys?! Evil Anna: Looks like Dragon is good now. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Great! Donkey: laughs Guess it's just my animal magnetism. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan